


A Nightly Walk

by OpheliaHall



Category: Royal Chaos (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaHall/pseuds/OpheliaHall
Summary: To love someone that belongs to another. A nightly walk can clear the mind.





	A Nightly Walk

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this fandom was not what I was expecting to join, but here we are. I hope you like this short ficlet!

The night air was cool against his skin. His stroll outside the grounds was slow, contemplative. Every night his feet would take him to her residence. He would always make it seem like it was simply on the way during his nightly walks. No one was the wiser, and no one paid any mind when his eyes glanced over to see if the light was on or not. He would wonder what would have her up so late if it was on, and wonder if she was in there if the lights were off. His walks would also take him to his brother’s residence, often seeing the light on there. He would question bitterly if she was in there. Every night he hoped not. He wanted her to get her proper sleep, but she loved seeing her light on. It meant she was safe from him, from the man that uses women as he pleases, no matter how precious they are. He could never see just how beautiful she truly was, though she showed him time and time again. Yi wondered if his brother was so blind to women because he only cared about his country, but he knew from the state of affairs that it was not the case. Emperor Mu, brother to Lord Yi, was a selfish man with more desire than he could handle. The amount of money he spent on keeping his large harem afloat was appalling. He could use the money for so much more; he could help so many people with that money. Everything was a game to him, though. He used his status and wealth to show his power. All he cared about was power. Any little slight against him was deemed too great to happen a second time. Any person was seen as expendable. He admired the current Empress for being able to stay alive for so long. She knew how to stay in the fool’s favor enough to not get her head chopped off. He idly wondered how often he even saw her outside of official events. With all of the members of his harem, he doubted more than once or twice a year.

Yi never wanted much in life. He was fine in his position and was able to help people both inside and outside of the palace. He had an abode suitable to his status, and fathers sought to give him their daughter in marriage. He could never marry them, though. At first, it was simply because he had no interest in the women he met. He didn’t like arranged marriages where the bride and groom never met each other, so he always met whoever was trying to curry his favor to be wed. He could never find someone he liked, until she came into the palace. She was as bright as the sun and as gentle as a summer breeze. Her smile caused butterflies to be born inside his heart and her laugh made him want to fall at her feet and beg her to never leave him. She didn’t laugh much anymore. Her smiles were getting more forced as each day passed. It tore at his heart as he watched, helpless. His foolish brother constantly believed rumors over her own voice, tormenting her with punishment after punishment. He tried to come to her defense as best as he could, but it would be suspicious if he vouched for her every time. So, though it pained him to do so, he did his best to only vouch for her during the most trying times. He was beside himself with agony when he was away dealing with a political dispute when she was sent away to a run down residence far away. The news of her madness had nearly driven him mad. It took all of his willpower not to destroy his entire residence at the news, to not hunt down his brother and murder him where he stood.

The day she had returned, cured, lifted such a great burden off of his shoulders that he gave his servants the day off so he could celebrate in privacy. He had walked by her residence, seeing the light off for months. To finally walk by and know she was there gave elation most physicians might consider dangerous. He wanted to run in and embrace her, to welcome her back and to promise to protect her. He heard the times his brother promised to trust her, to believe her over the hushed whispers of maids. He always broke his promise. Now, as he did his nightly walk, he couldn’t help but pause a moment to look at the residence. The light was on. His heart clenched in pain as he wondered if she was having nightmares and couldn’t sleep. After everything she had been through, it wouldn’t surprise him. He glanced at the bodyguards outside her residence. Their eyes met his and he gave a small nod, to which they returned. Her bodyguards likely loved her just as much as he loved her. He was ok with that. She was someone worthy of all the love in the world. Anyone who worked for her, who got to be close to her, saw how wonderful she was. Though her guards would sometimes be switched out for stronger guards, he always heard how loyal they are. Even the ones that get changed out, who are sent to other concubines of the Emperor, can be caught idly wondering how their old charge is doing. It is known that they would run to her side if she called for them. Due to her rank constantly being lowered and raised, she would get new bodyguards according to her rank. So, bodyguards from the lowest tiers to the highest all have loyalty to her. The only ones not loyal to her were the guards that have been with other consorts since before she arrived.

Yi idly thought of all that were in the palace grounds. The consorts held no love for her since it was always a bloody competition between them all, but the servants were the ones to get to know the women the best. He knew of many servants that were not faithful to their consorts. If his love could only obtain the highest rank for consort, even Empress if the current one dies, she could gain an even larger following. He turned away from the residence, continuing his walk. She deserved all that the world had to offer. She deserved the highest rank, the finest clothes, the brightest jewels, all of it. She deserved love. She deserved happiness. Oh, how she deserved happiness. Though it would give him no greater joy to marry her, he wanted her to be happy above all else. As his walk brought him to his brother’s residence, he saw the light on and heard a mix of laughter making its way into the night. His brother and another woman, certainly a concubine, were enjoying each other’s company. Yi thought bitterly of the price his love would have to pay to be Empress. To be officially married to a man that would neglect her so readily for other women brought black rage to storm his heart. He continued his walk. He liked to use this time to not only check on her, but to plan. Though he may not be a war winning strategist, there was a war going on within the palace walls, and he swore to himself to make his love the victor. He would make her Empress. Even if he has to get rid of the current Empress, who so obviously hates her. Even if he has to get rid of his brother, who so obviously neglects her. The country would be better off without them both. He could take over for his brother until one of his sons is old enough to rule, taking her as his wife. Then, when the son is old enough, he could retire with her in their residence, fill it with children born out of love, and live their years in peace and happiness. That was his dream. He hoped he could see it to reality. So, he plans, and tomorrow he will take another walk.


End file.
